


Do Until

by ewinfic



Series: Unlikely [4]
Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marking, Pillow Talk, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewinfic/pseuds/ewinfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beck's favorite time to talk to Johanssen is when she's on the verge of sleep.  A conversation about love and belonging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Until

**Author's Note:**

> Writing fairly ferociously and quickly about these two so far. Who knows how long it will last? Wheee!

Johanssen was just drifting off to sleep, her long eyelashes pressed against her cheek, her lips slightly parted, her breath evening out. It was his favorite time to talk to her, because her shields were lowered. She wasn't afraid to say things that might make her look stupid--something that Beck had quickly realized was a nearly pathological fear of hers.

"I love you," he murmured. They had only just said it for the first time a week ago. It still felt new on his tongue; it tingled a little.

She stirred. "Mmm. I love you I love you. Recursively."

"What's recursively?"

"Recursion is a method of writing an algorithm," she slurred softly. "It starts out by performing an action, and then calls itself until the zero condition is reached. It's a terrible way to program, because it's the easiest way to accidentally create infinite loops."

"Are you saying your love is an infinite loop?"

"Absolutely." She nodded sleepily. "Infinitude of love, looping in on itself recursively forever until the system gets overloaded and crashes."

He stroked her hair. "I don't want you to crash."

"Too late." She smiled. "Whoooosh, _crash_... smack into you."

"Well, okay, as long as you're crashing into _me_ I guess I can deal with it. Sort of like that song."

"What song?"

He sang a few bars of Dave Matthews' "Crash" for her.

"That's nice. You can sing, I didn't know you could sing."

He smiled and snuggled into her, rubbing his nose back and forth against her hair. "Don't tell anyone. They might make me perform at dinnertime. Things are getting awfully boring around here."

She smirked. "Yeah, right. We're all risking our lives on a mutiny mission to save Watney on a ship that wasn't designed for such a long outing. I'm bored..." she interrupted herself with a yawn, "to tears."

"Oh really? Maybe I can entertain you a little." He brushed one of her nipples with a gentle fingertip.

She shifted and smiled. "Again already? You're taking a pill, I know you are."

He chuckled. "Nope, I'm just a horny dude with an extremely gorgeous woman in his bed. But I'm not actually ready to start anything again yet. Too tired." He yawned. "Now you've got _me_ yawning. It's contagious, you know."

"I didn't know that." She yawned again.

"Stop that."

"Sorry." She giggled and opened her eyes, blinking. She turned to look at him. "Were you surprised that Lewis wasn't angry with us?"

"I was shocked. Also shocked that she knew in the first place."

"Hmmph." Johanssen pulled his arm around her. "That part didn't surprise me at all."

"Ow, okay, I might need that arm to be functional later."

"Nope, you have no need for this arm. I need it to snuggle with. Deep snuggling needs. I have them." She yanked on his arm again, burrowing into it.

"I've noticed that you have needs," he grinned, giving his arm up for lost. "Why weren't you surprised that she knew? We were so careful."

"Because I have your name written all over my underwear."

He blinked. "You do?"

She smiled. "Of course not. You really think I'd do something like that?" She opened her eyes again to glance sideways at him.

"Well... I mean... no, obviously, but..."

"She knew because we stopped flirting."

"We... did?" He thought about it for a moment. "Hmm. Maybe."

"Definitely. Once you and I were officially together, we no longer had to dance around each other and satisfy ourselves with little touches and glances and hugs and smiles. We could pretend to be indifferent to each other." She yawned again. "So fucking obvious. We should have planned better."

"Well, the fact that she knew means I get to sleep with you every night now, so given the present moment, I'm glad we didn't."

She frowned and pulled his arm more tightly around her.

"What's wrong, Beth?" Her given name felt strange on his tongue, too. Exotic, somehow.

"Do you really..." she trailed off and hid her face in the crook of his elbow.

Beck was beginning to get used to these moments from her. Johanssen, despite her beauty, despite her intelligence, had deep and frequent moments of insecurity. She doubted his feelings on a regular basis. He would have found it irritating, but it wasn't really in his nature to be easily offended. He recognized it for what it was, and assumed it would improve as she grew to trust in this, in him. "Do I really what? Enjoy sleeping with you? Yes."

"Do you really not mind them knowing?"

He was surprised into a laugh. "Really, that's what you're wondering?"

She pursed her mouth. "Well, yes."

"I... kind of like it, actually. I mean. I'm..." he paused, feeling himself blush. "I don't know how to say this that doesn't sound sexist or... something."

"Just say it," she said softly.

"I'm proud to have you." He paused, waiting to see if she was offended. But she was smiling, so he continued. "I want to walk around with my chest thrown out and brag about it all the time. I want to carve our initials into the walls of the ship. I want..."

"... go on. It's okay."

"I want to leave marks on your neck, actually." He blushed harder. "I've been wanting to for a long time, but we were being so careful. But I want to put something on you that says, 'Mine'. Oh God, that sounds horrible doesn't it?"

She turned to look at him with eyes that were still a little sleepy, but now glowing with feelings. He read surprise, and wonder, and... something else. "What if it were my shoulder?"

"Your shoulder?"

"What if... what if you left a mark on me that only you and I know is there, but that says I'm yours all the same? What if you could walk around all day knowing that it was there?"

He was suddenly short of breath. "I..."

"What if I left one on you? Somewhere private. Say, right here." She touched the curve of his hipbone. "So that you and I would know that you're mine too?"

He closed his eyes, feeling his cock throb gently. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"I want that."

"You first." She pulled at her shirt, bearing her right shoulder.

Beck gazed at the smooth pale skin for a moment, and then nuzzled her shoulder, and then opened his mouth against the surface of her. He took a deep breath, and let it out, feeling her shiver as it washed over her shoulder. Johanssen's shoulders were particularly sensitive. He would have to be careful. But not too careful. He bared his teeth a little and pressed them into the skin, tongued the spot back and forth, and then created a seal over it with his lips and began to bite and suck at the same time. It didn't take long. Soon she was twisting in his arms and making low, soft, inviting noises. He pulled her closer and bit down again, not too hard but not too soft, nibbling the skin. He was so attuned to the taste of her skin by now that his entire body was waking up.

He made four marks before he could quite stop himself, small red welts marring her perfect skin. Each of them said _Mine._ His. He traced them reverently with a fingertip, his mouth dry.

She turned in his arms, her eyes fully open now, heat shining in them. "My turn."

Beck pulled away slightly to lay on his back and pushed his shorts down a little. "Here?"

She sat up and smiled at him, and with a thrill that went from his brain straight to his cock, he knew what was coming. She grabbed the hem of his shorts and yanked them fully down, exposing him to the air. She leaned in, giving his cock a casual tiny swipe with her tongue on her way to his hipbone. Beck bit his lip. Anything involving her mouth still had this effect on him; he was undone in seconds. He closed his eyes as her small teeth dug into his hip, and he fisted the blanket in his hands as she carefully and precisely left two small marks on his skin. His skin was less fragile than hers, so she had to work at it for a while. By the time she was done, he was panting.

She didn't waste any time teasing him further; she went straight to his cock and began to suck.

Beck grabbed the pillow and covered his face with it tightly. He could never get a blowjob from her without making noise, it was beyond impossible. He knew that everybody knew about them now, and he wasn't ashamed to have them hear him, but it seemed impolite somehow to have loud obvious sex when he knew perfectly well that everybody else was missing their partner of choice. So he gasped and tried to breathe, and moaned, and felt her mouth slick and tight around him, and prepared himself to wait for a while because they had just fucked an hour ago. He knew that Johanssen wouldn't give up until he came, though. She had become devilishly determined when it came to giving oral.

One of these days they were going to be near a shower again and he was going to show off his own oral skills and turn the tables on her, but for now the best he could do was give her what she wanted. As she continued on him, the tiny welts on his hipbone began to throb in counterpoint to his erection. _Hers._ He had to pull the pillow off his face for a moment so that he could look down at her and see his own marks on her shoulder, and when he saw them next to her face with her eyes twinkling wickedly at him, he had to bite his own arm to keep from yelling. When she started using her hands, he gave up and went back to the pillow.

She stretched it out, made it last a long while, and when he was nearly exhausted, she mounted him. Beck pulled the pillow away, almost feeling disappointed until she leaned in and kissed him and sucked on his tongue, and then nothing else mattered but the places where their bodies were connected. He ran his hands up and down her body as she rocked against him, her thigh pressing against his hipbone, which had become remarkably sensitive. He tried to wait for her, but it was so good... he just barely managed to make it to her orgasm, his heart pounding as he finally let himself come so hard that he saw tiny flecks of light behind his eyes when he was done.

He tried to scrape his consciousness together as she relaxed into his body and whispered into his ear, "Who do you belong to now?"

He laughed exhaustedly. "You. Only you. I am completely yours."

She kissed his ear. "Likewise."

He put his arms around her and held her tightly, almost too tightly. She had become so incredibly precious to him, and only now did he consider the thought that he might lose her. Just when she was finally his. Tears came to his eyes.

She moved, pushing against his grip. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing as long as you're here." Beck felt it then, a dark well of need. Until now, nothing about wanting her had ever felt dark or lonely, but this did. He wondered if that was how it was for her all the time. Was this where the insecurity came from? He forced himself to relax his arms, not wanting to.

She examined his face for a moment, stroking his temple, and then said, "Hush. It's okay." And cradled his head in her arms, kissing his hair. It was a total role reversal for them; almost always he was the comforter, the reassurer. Now she was the light in the darkness. He clung to her and tried to steady his breathing.

Later, as they began to fall asleep, once again spooned with Johanssen trapping Beck's arm, he heard her say, "Love; do until death; call love."

Fortunately it wasn't the first time she'd said things like that. He knew it was coding. "Was that recursion?"

"Yep. Love calling love forever and ever."

"Until the system crashes," he whispered sleepily.

"Don't worry," she murmured. "We can always reboot."

He tried to think of some clever reply, but fell asleep with a smile instead.


End file.
